


Please Don't Push Me Away

by lightning16000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning16000/pseuds/lightning16000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Derek is left with his daughter after his wife Paige dies, Lydia helps him but he doesn’t want his little girl to forget her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Push Me Away

AU: Derek is left with his daughter after his wife Paige dies, Lydia helps him but he doesn’t want his little girl to forget her mother.

It had been two years since the ‘accident’, Derek was still raw from the incident. His wife Paige had died from an ‘animal attack’. They had a little girl together, Laura Christine Hale. Paige had been the love of his life and he hadn’t moved on, barely coping for Laura. Laura was inquisitive and basically a copy of her mother with her father’s eyes. The little girl was four years old next month and Derek still had no idea what to get her. Yet there was one person who made him happy, who helped him when he couldn’t stand to be around his daughter in fear of losing her too. Lydia Martin was his saving grace. She would take Laura when he couldn’t bear to see her without seeing Paige, which brought back memories. Derek was a wanted man in the supernatural world and his enemies brought pain to him by killing Paige. Paige didn’t deserve to die, not like that. He wanted nothing more than to protect his little girl but he couldn’t help but feel he would hurt her. Perhaps not him directly but somehow… He was truly grateful for Lydia, for spending time with his daughter, for being there for her. The two had grown closer over the years, with his knowledge of the supernatural world and she trying to unlock her powers. He knew Laura adored Lydia but there was one thing that worried him. That Laura would forget her mother and begin to think Lydia was her mother. The thought bothered him but he said nothing because he wanted to Laura to be happy and spending time with Lydia made her smile brightly. Derek was brought back to reality by someone hugging his leg and gesturing she wanted to be picked up. Derek smiled down at his daughter and gently picked her up, still light in her father’s arms.   
“You looked pretty far away there.” Lydia said as her heels clicked on the hard floor of his house. Derek wore a small smile as she grew closer, her returning his smile with one of her own. “I was just thinking.” He said in reply. “May I inquire about what?” “A lot of things. You, her.” Derek said gesturing to his daughter. “Thank you for taking her last night Lydia, I appreciate it.” He said lightly. She nodded in reply as Laura made grabby hands for Lydia. “Daddy we played princess’ last night and we had tea!” Laura exclaimed as Derek handed her to Lydia who smiled big when Laura was passed into her arms. “And you didn’t invite any princes’ I’m hurt princess.” Derek said to his daughter, feigning hurt as he pouted at his daughter. “No princes were invited! And you’re not a prince Daddy! You’re the king and Lyds is the Queen!” Laura exclaimed happily. That shocked Derek and confirmed what he feared… Laura was starting to think Lydia was her mother. Derek walked closer to Lydia, his lips mere inches from her ear. “We need to talk.” He said gruffly yet not loud enough for his daughter to hear. Lydia set Laura down and told her to go play while Derek waited patiently in the living room. Lydia stood a foot from Derek as he crossed his arms across his chest. “I appreciate you spending time with her and taking her out to do things but… I think you need to spend less time with her.” “Why? This is not like you Derek, what’s going on?” “…I don’t want her to forget Paige. She’s thinking that you’re her mother and I, I just don’t want her to forget Paige.” “Derek, I know you loved Paige and she does too but she’s moved on. You need to move on too and you need to get out of the house. I do your grocery shopping, I take her out to the zoo, I do all those things with her while you’re sitting her with your werewolf ass stuck on the couch. Do you think Paige would’ve wanted you to be like this?” Lydia hissed. Derek shook his head, knowing she knew the thought running through his head. “She would’ve wanted us both to move on, remembering her, but happy.” Derek said solemnly. “There are plenty of women that would die to have a guy like you Derek, you just have to put your heart back on the market.” “I don’t want to because…” “Because you’re scared you’re going to get hurt again or you’ll hurt them.” Lydia finished for him. He nodded and lifted his gaze to hers. “I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me, Paige, my family, everyone that’s close to me.” He said. Lydia felt drawn to him, like a drug. She found herself hugging him and what surprised her was he returned the hug. She was used to him being the strong one, when she thought about it they were very similar. They were the strong ones, they were the ones who were supposed to take every bullet and stay strong without wavering for a second. Seeing him like this… It broke her, like she felt his pain. After a while they broke away and Lydia offered him a smile. Derek’s gaze lingered to the room Laura was playing in. “She looks so much like Paige…” “With your eyes.” “You noticed.” “It’s unmistakable Derek, anyone can see she is your daughter.” Derek smiled at that revelation, she was his daughter and he didn’t want her to be angry at him if Lydia were to exit her life. He walked to the little girl’s room who pretended to have a tea party with her stuffed animals. He walked over to an empty plastic chair and knelt down to her height. “Hey princess, mind if I sit here and we talk?” He asked his daughter. She nodded before Derek sunk into the pink chair. “You remember Mommy right?” He asked her softly and she nodded. “Mommy got sick and she left but it’s okay because Mommy is in a better place now.” Laura said as she returned her gaze to Derek who smiled. He nodded before the tears welled up in his eyes. “That’s right Princess, and you know what? She loves you, so much.” “I know Daddy, just like Aunt Lyds but you won’t marry her because you don’t love her.” Laura said with a pout. “Honey…You don’t think Lydia’s going to be your mother right? I mean it’s not like we’re dating or together sweetheart.” He said softly and Laura shook her head. “You love Auntie Lyds you just don’t wanna admit it Daddy.” Derek shook his head softly before he leaned closer to his daughter. “It’s not that I don’t love her sweetheart, I don’t think she loves me.” He said. Little did he know Lydia heard the entire conversation from where she was on the couch and she couldn’t help but put a hand over her mouth. Derek was in love with her and he didn’t even know she knew. She had questions racing through her head. Why wouldn’t he tell her? What was holding him back? She knew the answer but didn’t want to admit it because he was right. He was scared of her getting hurt and with her being the only known live banshee… Those risks increased greatly. ‘Oh Derek…’ She thought to herself.


End file.
